The present invention relates generally to a portable computer assembly, and more particularly to a portable computer assembly which is adapted to facilitate removal of undesirable particulate, such as dust and dirt, therefrom. The invention also relates to a method of removing undesirable particulate, such as dust and dirt, from a portable computer assembly.
Portable computer assemblies which include a hand held computer and a station in which the hand held computer is able to be stored are known for use in maintenance of product inventory and management of sale of goods.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,032 issued to Uehara et al. discloses a terminal input apparatus for such a use. The terminal input apparatus includes a portable input device having a data input key and a main device provided with a holder for holding the portable input device therein. The holder has a main device side connector which is to be connected to a connector arranged in the lower portion of the portable input device. The holder is arranged so that the holder can be moved relative to the main device between a storing position and an extraction position.
One problem which prior art portable computer assemblies may encounter is the undesirable collection of particulate, such as dust and dirt, in the station of the assembly which holds the portable computer. This is especially a problem when a functioning mechanism, such as an optical signal transmission device, is located at the bottom portion of a receptacle of the station. The above patent issued to Uehara acknowledges this problem and attempts to solve it by adding a pivoting lid to its holder (i.e. receptacle) in order to prevent dust from entering the holder.
Another problem associated with prior art portable computer assemblies is an inability to quickly and inexpensively repair a damaged receptacle of a station of the portable computer assembly.
Moreover, another problem which may be encountered by prior art portable computer assemblies is an inability for a station to quickly and inexpensively accommodate changes in the design of an associated portable computer.